Perfectly Imperfect
by NixenSya
Summary: DxS Late oneshot for New Years'.  Surprises are never surprises to Sam Manson. Danny's efforts to plan her a birthday party end in havoc, but she loves him anyway. He's perfectly imperfect.


Hello guys!

This is your New Year's oneshot, just like I said! Only... One day late -.-'

It was a whole lot better in my head, but I got sick and I had to write this in the wee yours of the morning. I couldn't even party. _Note to self:_ puking and head-aches makes your parents forbid you to come in contact with any kind of technologies.

Plus, lights went off yesterday at midnight and have been flicking on and off ever since.

Ah, well. I'll ramble later.

Grammar mistakes aren't my fault because English isn't my mother language, flames will be used to roast marshmallows, and reviews bring happiness to the world! So make a kitty happy and **READ, ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

Just a warning: Sam may be a be a bit OOC, but I really didn't have time to make this better. It's harder to write in her POV while In Character than it seems -.-'

**Also, does anybody else have this feeling of dread about going back to school tomorrow? I am sooooooo NOT looking forward to it. Maths first thing in the morning...**** The horror! T.T**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **The 'secret' part of the introduction was based of on one chapter of Jennifer Lynn Barnes' book, Platinum. Also, I'm not a guy, American, rich, famous or working for Nickelodeon Enterprises – so I guess this means I'm not Butch Hartman and I don't own Danny Phantom... Yet.

* * *

I now present you...

* * *

_**Perfec**__**tly Imperfect**_

_**

* * *

**_

The thing about surprises is that they actually have to surprise you. You see, surprises are like secrets. If you tell a secret to more than one person, it isn't a secret. Surprises are supposed to be shared among a very _small _group of people; otherwise, it isn't a surprise. If people lie when they are sharing a secret, it's not a secret. If people lie about the surprise that is being prepared, it's not a surprise because it isn't like that. If you tell a secret because you think people will like you better if you do, it's not a secret at all. If people guess before you tell them, it's obvious and definitely not a secret nor a surprise. Danny Fenton, Tucker Foley, and a bunch of other people most certainly weren't the best secret-keepers, and couldn't surprise someone to save their lives.

Well, if it wasn't a secret or a surprise, you couldn't possibly expect Sam Manson not to know. Sam Manson always knew every secret told and every surprise planned. Even if it was supposed to surprise her.

You could call her sneaky and curious, maybe even a little nosy. She called it being well-prepared and self-preservative. You could tell her curiosity killed the cat. She would retort by saying that satisfaction brought it back, along with the pleasure of burying its claws on Curiosity's nose.

Yup, that was Sam Manson to you.

* * *

A teenager blonde girl made her way through the mass of diligently working people, smirking all the while. Locating the young dark-haired male that seemed to be the most stressed out of all of the people in the backyard, her smirk widened and she confidently strutted towards him.

"Danny Fenton, right?" She asked, her voice a little brighter than usual.

He jumped, startled, accessing her with wide eyes.

"Agh! ...Oh, yeah, huh, that's me." He rubbed his eyes for a second before turning to her again. "Sorry about that. A moment ago you seemed to be Sam-"

She offered him a big, cheery smile that made her cringe inwardly.

"Yup, that's the reason I'm here, sugah! Sam's my cousin, and I want to help with the party!"

Danny was wide-eyed again.

"Holy shit! Are you sure you and Sam are actually cousins?"

* * *

**Sam's P.O.V.**

Outwardly, I giggled, twirling my long blonde fake hair around my finger in a flirty gesture. Inwardly, I was doing my best not to gag at my actions.

"Of _course_, silly! My name is Cassandra, by the way, but call me Cass, ok? Thanks darlin', see ya!" Waving at Danny with two fingers, I breezily made my way through the crowd, stifling my laugher at his face, knowing that he probably was ogling my denim-skirt covered backside. Really, he is the sweetest guy in the world and the one with the best intentions, but I know that with his luck the party will be ruined even before it started and he will blame himself for all of it.

And I, of course, just couldn't let that happen. Right? Right. So basically, I decided to impersonate my cousin Cass (short for Cassandra), who is a pink-bubbly-blonde-cheerleader, got one of those real-hair wigs from my costume box in the back of my closet and picked out some of the least horrible clothes my parents impose on me. That, a lot of make up and a fake cheery voice did the charm – no one would suspect Sam Manson of infiltrating the party planning. And if they did... Well, they were the ones who couldn't keep a secret. So technically, it was a win-win situation.

Well, sue her for having a soft spot for Danny. Who wouldn't? Sure he had his imperfections – everybody had at least one of those – but that was what made him so special. For starters, his hero complex. He was always getting himself in trouble, while trying to save someone else. It would be infuriating if it wasn't so sweet and selfless of him. Then, his nails. He had a terrible habit of biting his nails, and they were so short and uneven that she wondered how much he had bitten before getting to that stage. He had lots of scars marring his skin, earned in battles. I longed to trace every single one of them – they were beautiful, if you knew their significance. I loved them, the marks of his courage, of his determination, of his victories against life.

"BEWARE! I AM THE BOX GHOST, AND I BROUGHT... ICE CREAM!"

I raised an eyebrow. Riiiiiiiight. That's something you don't see everyday.

I made my way to the DJ table (DJ TABLE! DANNY IS THE BEST!), more than ready to check the CD's, my fake blond hair flowing behind me in harmonious waves. To tell the truth, the wig was too hot, and itchy like hell. Why couldn't they make more comfortable wigs? Oh, well, guess I'll have to buy a Wig Emporium and work on it myself but... Wait, ICE CREAM? Oooooh, I sure hope it's nature friendly, or one Box Ghost is going to suffer!

After checking the CD's to find all my favourites, I stomped off towards the edibles – and let me tell you, stomping off with any shoes other than combat boots greatly diminishes its effect – more than ready to check every single dish so I could be sure they fit in my Ultra-Recyclo-Vegetarian regime. I just hoped Tucker hadn't put his hands on it, otherwise there would only be meat to eat. Sincerely, that wasn't healthy at all, it's a wonder how he still is so skinny.

I found my favourite halfa by the refreshments table, and took a second of my time to admire his lean form, internally gushing with uncharacteristic girly-ness. I truly loved that guy, from his likable outside to every dip and high of his personality. To my amusement, Danny was already telling Tucker off about the meat.

"Tucker, it's SAM'S BIRTHDAY, _SAM'S! _We are doing what she likes, not what you like to eat and she hates!"

Tucker, the meat-loving techno-geek, pouted and nodded sourly.

"Alright, but in my birthday we are only eating meat." I winced at the thought of a enormous pile of cooked dead carcasses – Tucker even liked them almost raw. Blargh! One thing is for sure, I'll be bringing supplies to Tucker's party.

Yup, that's right! Today is my birthday – I am the Birthday Queen, so bow to me. Haha, just kidding. I'm not like Paulina... Well, other than the black hair and liking Danny Phantom and- Nah, forget it, there's just that.

I was surprised – well, not really surprised, just amazed – that Danny had everything under control. Usually, when he tries to do something that requires minimal organisation skills, things tend to blow up. But... he really had the hang of it. Maybe he could be a party planner, if things went smoothly and ghosts didn't try to wreck the party.

"Oh, goodness." I gasped, just noticing the ghosts floating around, tying banners and black balloons anywhere solid. Danny had gotten the ghosts to help... and they weren't wrecking anything! "I need to lie down."

* * *

**At night**

**

* * *

**

I smirked as I felt the temperature drop when I applied my favourite lilac lipstick. My personal ghost boy was here, ready to bring me to a surprise party that wasn't really a surprise. Well, I _am _a great actress. It's not like they're going to notice.

"Hullo, Danny!" I greeted, inconspicuously ogling hid spandex-clad abs. Hello, teenagers – we are walking groups of hormones. Don't blame me for appreciating an awesome eight-pack!

"Hey Sam. Uh, listen, I was wondering... Do you want to go for a flight?" He blushed. _Aww, _Girly-Sam cooed, _he is soooo cute!_

I smiled at him, one of my rare, dazzling smiles that I usually reserved just for him.

"Of course! Let me just grab a coat, and we're off."

Pulling my warm lilac jacket with fuzzy white lining over my shoulders, I turned towards my preferred superhero, who nestled me in his arms before making us intangible and flying off.

* * *

We landed a few blocks away from where I knew the party was, and Danny reverted back to his original form, a black jacket over his usual ensemble. To tell the truth, he looked good on it... not that he doesn't always look good, but you know what I mean.

He left one of his arms around my waist, where he had put them during our flight together, and I instinctively cuddled against his side, taking in his warmth and his clean, relaxing scent. We walked in silence until we reached the Fenton's House, where all the lights were off so they could 'surprise' me. I hid a smirk against Danny's jacket.

We walked through the door (well, not really _through_, per say, since Danny's parents don't know he's half-ghost yet), and Danny, while keeping me snuggled against his side with a blush (I think he finally grew some backbone), conducted me to the backyard, where everybody I ever knew and liked minimally was.

"SURPRISE!" They shouted, and someone turned the lights on. A purple banner had 'Happy Birthday, Sam!' written in bold black letters, sided with huge green and black balloons on each side. A gigantic three-layered birthday cake (completely Vegan-friendly, I checked) sat atop of a table, decorated in green icing with black gummy bats flying around it (the icing, not the cake). To my surprise (yup, that actually surprised me), the whole edibles table was soaking wet, lilac punch dripping from everywhere. Burnt cookies and aperitifs were also drowned in the purplish drink, and burn and soot satins covered the table and some of the guests' clothes. I noticed the backdoor also hanging from its hinges, and so did Danny, sweatdropping. I guessed he didn't know about any of the havoc in the party stuff, so I guessed it must have happened while he went to get me. Wow. I leave for an hour and mayhem ensues.

Nonetheless, I turned to Danny and kissed his cheek, pleasured to notice the dark blush that spread across his face.

"Thank you, guys!" I said, not-really-beaming reduced by the partial destruction of my party.

Someone put music in the background and people started dancing. I smiled softly, contently tucked into Danny's side.

"Hey, Sam?"

"Mm?" I lazily looked up at him (both him and Tucker grew a lot over the summer), staring into his ocean blue eyes, losing myself in their depths. I noticed the way his messy dark hair fell into them and pushed the raven strands aside with the tips of my fingers.

He kissed me then, his lips brushing over mine at first with hesitance, and then with a growing confidence as the time passed and I didn't push him away. I kissed back with fervour, sucking and nibbling at his lower lip, the same one he would stick out while pouting in that cute way of his. His hands were rough and calloused by his battles, the parties he planned went disastrously after he left and sometimes he was a self-centred egoistic git, but I loved him anyway. He was perfectly imperfect.

* * *

Meh. This sounded a lot better in my head.

Too OOC, too lovey-dovey, too... Well, TOO.

**I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK TO SCHOOL TOMORROW!** T.T

If you don't mind me, I'm going to sulk in the darkest corners of my subconscious. I'm planning a way to get the world rid of chauvinistic adults who make you go to classes and take your cell phone away.

Join me, and you can be my second-in-command!

My arm hurts. Leave me reviews so it can get better!

* * *

Love you guys!

**Adios!**

**

* * *

**

_**GoThYk SyA**_


End file.
